Changed
by bl00dp0ps
Summary: Edward left, again. Bella can't take it anymore so she makes a deciscion that will change her.
1. Chapter 1

**5008 I was staring out the window, watching the drops of rain hit it. I looked at my reflection on it, it was so average looking, pitiful I wanted to look away, but ,I couldn't move. I watched as a drop of water ran down my cheek and I realized that it was a tear. "Do you need anything dear?" Asked the attendant, I hurriedly wiped the tear away.**

**I turned to her and gave her my best smile, "No, thank you." I said sweetly. She beamed at me and then left. My smile turned into a grimace. What I needed was Edward. But, he didn't need me and he never would. I stared out the window watching the sea below us, I stared out the window, again. **

"**Edward?" I asked, "What's wrong?"**

"**I'm sorry Bella, I really am," he sighed, "I know I promised but, I'm leaving."**

**I laughed dryly, "Is this a joke? Cause it's not funny." I waited for his punch line, but he just stared at me sincerely. I gasped, "but, you, you promised." I stuttered.**

**He shrugged, "I change my mind." We stared at each other, I tried to find a trace of a lie on his face, but he was sincere. His face was open telling me everything he had said once before. He didn't want me, and it was true this time. He turned away to leave, but I snatched his sleeve. No, not again.**

**He just turned slowly, unhooking my finger from his sleeve, and I watched as he slipped the ring off my finger. "Let go." He whispered and then disappeared. **

**I ran down my stairs tripping and falling on the last step. I got up quickly and ran towards the open door, down the steps and chased after his Volvo. "No! No!" I kept yelling, as I ran down the street. The sounds of thunder drowned out my screams. I couldn't see his car anymore, it was out of sight, and I realized I was never to catch up to him. I stopped, my breathing labored. Then, the rain started falling. A lady who saw outside in the cold rain, ran towards me, "Hey, hey, are you okay?" She asked touching my sounder, then she started shaking me and said, "Wake up."**

**I opened my eyes to the flight attendant, "We already landed." I stared at her for a minute, not understanding. Then, I remembered, Edward, airplane, and Italy. **

"**Oh, right," I huffed. I stood up and left. **

**I pushed through people as I left the airport. I managed to get a taxi. "Volterra," was all I said.**

**I stared out the window watching the countryside flash by. Then we started going up a hill and I knew we were there. The first thing to be noticed is its profile crowned by the imposing fortress. The driver wouldn't go any further. I went through the gates by myself. Have I lost my mind?**


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting on my bed listening to my iPod as Heidi went on and on about the clothes in my closet. I turned up the volume in hopes of drowning her out, but I could still hear her. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on the music. It wasn't working anymore so I turned it off and asked Heidi. "So, how old are they going to be anyway?"

"Um, I don't know." She stared at a dress as she tried to do the math, she shrugged, "I don't know, like 5008 years old? All I know is that they're really old." She walked back inside the closet.

After a few moments, she came out holding a black corset. "There," she muttered, "that's it." She motioned for me to come over.

I rolled my eyes, "what's it going to be this time?"

"Black leather skinny pants, and a black lace corset top, oh." She ran back in the closet and came out with a box. "I bought you these." She took out a pair of black bowed heels. The heels were like four inches high.

I stared at them for a very long time. Heidi growled in frustration. , she gave me everything and pushed me towards the walk in closet. "Go put it on." I was peeling on the pants when Heidi asked, "so, do you want to make a grand entrance?" I rolled my eyes ignoring her. "Because you know who is going to be there." She sang.

I growled at her loud enough so she could hear me through the closed door. She had to remind me.

"So how long has it been? Five, six years?" I got out glaring at her and turned so she'll zip up the corset. She started giggling even more when I didn't answer.

I put on the heels and walked a bit, to see if I could wear something else if I fell. No, I was to graceful to fall.

At that time, Jane came in. "Hurry up, Aro wants us all in the throne room, before they come in."

I grabbed my cloak and walked out with them. I was putting it on

When I heard voices in the corridor. I quickly put the hood on, so it will cover my face. Aro didn't want anyone to know who I was, yet.

To my relief it was only Felix and Demetri. We all went into the throne room. Everyone else was there. The guard was divided in two. Half was on one side of the thrones and the other half on the other side. Felix and Jane went to the right side and Demetri and Heidi went to join Alec on the opposite side. I took my place behind Marcus' throne, next to Renata.

I took a deep breath as I heard the group of vampires coming our way. "Nervous?" Asked Aro before they all came in. And I saw them.


	3. Chapter 3

They were the last ones to come in. they came in at a slow pace. I let out the breath I was holding in when I saw him. My heart felt relieved when I saw that he hadn't changed at all. My emotions changed rapidly, I was relieved then happy to see him, then angry at what he had done to me. Jasper turned to look at me since my emotions were the most unstable. I stood a bit straighter when Edward turned to look at me, I made sure the hood was covering my face. . His expression was one of confusion, probably because there was a new member, me. I quickly remembered my purpose and put up a shield around the guard and the thrones. Edward's expression was astonished when he couldn't hear any of our thoughts.

I placed my attention to the other covens. They all had gifts or Aro, Caius and Marcus. The Egyptian coven was up first. They presented three gold rings. Jane took it from them and went back to her place. They looked quite heavy up close.

The Irish gave a trunk filled with gold coins. The Denali Coven gave a very expensive looking vase. I glared at Tanya as she gave Demetri the vase. Then Carlisle came up for the Olympic Coven. He presented a really big diamond. Heidi took it. Her eyes were wide with wonder.

Then it was the Amazon coven. The vampire, Zafrina looked quite nervous. She brought with her a large wooden box. Aro motioned for her to open it. She opened it and took out a cat.

I glanced at Aro. He looked furious. Apparently, he didn't know that it was a very rare cat. He was about to get up, probably to kill the cat. I just couldn't let that happen the poor cat didn't deserve to be killed.

I quickly put my hand on his shoulder and pushed him back to his seat. There was a few gasps from the guards and the covens started murmuring. I walked down the few steps and slowly walked towards the cat. My assessment was right it was a rare cat. "It's an Iromote cat." I said to Aro. I pet it's head. I must have been the only friendly vampire it's met, because it took liking to me and rubbed it's head on my hand.

Aro, coughed, trying to get everyone's attention. "Friends, I'd like you to meet the newest member of our guard." It took a deep breath, I was about to reveal myself to the Cullen's. "Isabella Swan." I took of my hood as he spoke. There were a few gasps from the Cullen's.

Alice had her eyes wide opened, I bet she didn't see that coming. Rosalie had her mouth was hanging open and everyone else was staring. Except Edward, he had his head down, not daring to look at me.


End file.
